walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy (TV Series)
Jimmy was the teenage boyfriend of Beth Greene. He resided at Hershel's Farm where Hershel looked after him. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Jimmy's life prior to the outbreak; he may have been a neighbor near Hershel's farm his entire life where he somehow met and began dating Beth Greene. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Bloodletting When Maggie witnesses a man running towards their property, Maggie calls everyone out to the porch. Jimmy and his girlfriend Beth then watch as Hershel tries to save Carl's life. He has also been seen assisting other survivors around the farm helping them with chores. Save The Last One While waiting for Shane and Otis to return, Jimmy and the others watch over Carl and make sure that his vitals are somewhat stable. When Shane returns to the farm without Otis, he finds out that Otis had died at the high school, and is devastated by the news. Cherokee Rose Jimmy is first seen gathering some rocks for Otis's Funeral, he then attends the funeral and, along with the others, puts a rock on the well in appreciation for what he has done his entire life and what he did just before his death (according to Shane). Chupacabra When Jimmy finds out the men are heading out again to the woods to continue looking for Sophia, Jimmy wants to join the group and help look for her. Rick asks if Hershel was alright with the idea to which he replies "yes" (however later it turns out he never asked). He then tries to pick up the rifle on the hood of the car but Rick stops him and asks him if he even has any practice using a gun before. Instead of going with Rick and Shane, he goes with T-Dog and Andrea to the shooting range. Later Jimmy joins the group for dinner and sits at the small table with Beth, Maggie and Glenn, then heads off to bed. Secrets Jimmy and the group first head to the shooting range to learn how to shoot and he is slowly becoming a better shooter. Pretty Much Dead Already Jimmy notices two zombies, Louise Bush and Doug, trapped in the mud. He alerts Hershel and he, Hershel and Rick go out and capture them and bring them back to the barn. That is where Shane and his group begins to kill all the walkers in the barn. Jimmy watches as all of his zombified friends are shot. He embraces Beth as she cries. Nebraska Jimmy is seen with Beth after the barn shooting and at the burials of Sophia, Annette and Shawn. Triggerfinger Jimmy is seen in Hershel's home having dinner and also when Hershel, Rick and Glenn arrive back at the farm. 18 Miles Out Jimmy does not appear in this episode. Judge, Jury, Executioner Jimmy runs to Dale with the rest of Hershel's group and Rick's group after Dale has his stomach ripped open. Better Angels Jimmy is seen boarding up the windows of Hershel's home and investigating the barn after Randall is set free by Shane. Beside the Dying Fire When the zombies invaded the farm he got in Dale's RV and killed many walkers. When Rick and Carl were coming out of the top of the farm he parked the RV by the farm so they could jump on. After they jumped on the top of the RV, zombies got in the RV and killed and devoured him. Death Killed By *Walkers As the zombies invaded the farm, Jimmy had gotten into Dale's RV and used it as a safe place to kill walkers. As Rick and Carl were coming out of the top of the barn, Daryl tells Jimmy to go and get them. He proceeds to drive the RV over there so they can safely get down. As they were doing so, walkers quickly beseige the RV and try to get in. When Jimmy tried to leave the RV, walkers enter the RV and pull him to the floor. The zombies proceeded to bite and rip apart his leg, while another repeatedly bites him on the neck. He was then ripped apart and devoured as the walkers swarmed the RV. The remains of his body and the walkers around it were incinerated when the RV went up in flames from the burning barn. Killed Victims The list shows the people Jimmy has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Jimmy does not appear in the comic, but it is believed that he is the TV series counterpart of Billy Greene. AMC's way of bringing him into the TV Series without him being a member of the Greene family. * Jimmy is usually seen doing work around the farm. * Jimmy was absent from the group when they were deciding the fate of Randall. He was watching Carl during that time. * Dale was suppose to find Jimmy dead in the field, but it was replaced with the cow.Talking Dead, March 18, 2012 * According to Glen Mazzara, actor James Allen McCune was terrified while filming his death scene as his greatest fear is being eaten alive. * Jimmy was the only person to know that Carl was with Rick during the farm attack, but died before he could tell anyone. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters